thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150127180447/@comment-24481972-20150129210309
"So, where are they exactly?" She asks. Jessica walking right behind me with her tan sweater on as I see her breath in the cold air everytime she speaks. We've been searching for around 5 minutes now and we made it to the main city 7 minutes ago. "I'm not quite sure," I answer. "Paige said she'd tell us once she could pinpoint their exact location. Until then, we continue to look around the docks and even the near shops." "Okay then," She responds. We look for about another five minutes unitl she decides to speak again. "What did you mean when you said we were 'Elementals'?" I forgot that I mentioned it and said I would give her an explanation later. I begin talking while still walking and searching. "See, there are mutants with certain 'abilities', as you know. What you may not know is that some abilities are rarer than others." I begin. "Specifically, our elemental abilities. Elemental abilities, such as ours, are one of the two most rare mutations, the other being an Over-Mutation. It is known that there is only one mutant for each elemental ability so far. And those certain mutants are known as Elementals. My ice ability makes me an Elemental, the same with you and your air ability." "Oh..." She trails off, showing the slightest bit of understandment. "And about Over-Mutation?" "That I will explain later, back at the mansion." I say, hoping that those words will be my last for a little while. Theyre not. I hear a shrieking in my head, similar to the same shrieking when I first recieved one of Paige's messages. '''I found them. Both of them.' ''I figured. '''Keep going straight for a little bit then turn right to the next alleyway.' ''Apparently, Jessica hears her too since she does the very same without me telling. There's nothing down the alley. '''Go down the alleyway then take another right. There should be a Five Guys a few shops down.' ''That makes sense. A couple of refugee mutants worried about getting chased down but food is always an important part about survival. We get to the other side of alley and see a line of restaurants next to us on our side of the street. Continuing down the line of resturaunts to our right, we eventually arrive to one with the title Five Guys. Unfourtunately, I see some familiar suits with some familiar tazer batons. Can't I get a break? I identify the two mutants thanks to Paige's mind identification. A girl and a boy, presumably siblings. The girl with bright clothing; a white and red blouse with light blue jeans and her red hair in a ponytail. The boy with extrmely dark clothing; his skin color is a bit darked than the the girl across from him. He wears a gray t-shirt under a deep black hoodie with what appears to be black sweat pants while leaving his short black hair a mess. I just need to reach them before these guys do. "Stay here, I'll go get them." I whisper to Jess while gesturing to the agents in uniforms. She nods in understandment and then I enter the resturaunt. I walk through a small crowd of people waiting for food before I skillfully take a seat next to the girl as if I was welcome. She's a bit scared the first second since she might mistake me for a regular human due to the contacts. But I start talking the very next second. "See those guys outside that window?" I ask, pointing to the left. They both look in the direction I'm pointing as I continue. "Those are the bad guys you hear about on TV. They'll say they're doing you a favor when they try to take your powers away but you really become their little lab rat. Come with me, and it will all be okay. I assure you." "And why should we trust you?" The boy snaps. "I'm sorry, but I don't think you're really in a position to turn any oppurtunities for survival down." I snap back. They look at each other, very unsure if they can trust me. But eventually they agree. I take the girl's hand while she takes the boy's so we can perhaps escape the fight between the NCO. We finally make it to the door wand exit. No chance we're escaping this one. I hear the two mutants gasp as we now face 35 armed NCO soldiers in the middle of the street.